The Fellowship Goes TrickOrTreating
by Foundations of Stone
Summary: What happens when on Halloween, Lee, Stephanie, and Jessica have nothing better to do? Why they take the Fellowship Trick-Or-Treating at Elrond's residence, of course! Lee, Steph, and Jess are from  my other fanfic " ways to torment the fellowship."


_ Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, and I feel really bad about that. I happen to have ZERO inspiration for my next chapter of 'Ways to Torment the Fellowship' , but I am working on it. Anyways, while I was waiting for some inspiration, I thought of this little oneshot, just in time for Halloween ( or All- Hallow's Eve, whatever floats your boat). This also takes place before Jessica's kidnapping. Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, or Tim Horton's... Or any of the candy mentioned... or Facebook for that matter... If I did, however, Timmy's would serve Pumpkin Spice muffins all-year- 'round. Yum! ( see profile for full LOTR disclaimer)**

Lee paced back and forth, there was absolutely _nothing_ to do! Stephanie was going over her 'Ways To Torment The Fellowship' list, muttering to herself, and eating a Tim Horton's ( or Timmy's, as she liked to call it) Pumpkin Spice muffin, casting the occasional death-glare at Frodo. Jessica was munching on a Mars chocolate bar, and checking her Facebook via her ipod, also casting the occasional death-glare at Frodo.

She flopped on the ground, stared at the velvet night sky, and sighed. " I'm bored" she muttered, but apparently that was all it took for the whole Fellowship to stiffen and stare at her with a guarded look in their eyes, bracing themselves for whatever Lee decided to do.

All of a sudden, Jessica stopped eating her chocolate bar, whipped her head up, and stared at Lee with big, sorrowful eyes. " I just realized" she murmured sadly, " tonight's Halloween, the one night of the year where you get free candy for dressing up."

Stephanie looked up from her list and smirked at her younger sister. " We don't need to be home to celebrate Halloween" she muttered with a mischievous tone in her voice, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Jessica immediately perked up, as if she understood what the nerd meant " that's _Brilliant_ Steph! Just _brilliant_!" she cried and tackled her sister in a massive hug.

Gandalf looked confused " what is this _Halloween_ you speak of" he questioned, looking mildly nervous as the sisters smiled cheerfully at him. " Well" Jessica began " Halloween in a holiday in our world, where people dress up as someone else-" " Or _something_ else" Stephanie added.

Jess rolled her eyes " anyways" she continued " after you dress up, you go from house to house, knock on the doors, and when they answer you shout 'TRICK-OR-TREAT', and they give you free candy."

Merry and Pippin seemed quite interested in the whole 'free candy' concept, but the rest of the fellowship stayed pretty much neutral.

" I have an idea!" lee jumped up from the ground and ran over to the group. " We could make a quick trip back to visit our good buddy Elrond, and Trick-Or-Treat there!" Lee seemed quite pleased with her idea.

Stephanie and Jessica's grins grew wider at the thought of ' Trick-Or-Treating' in Rivendel. " Let's do it!" they cried in unison, and began making up the costumes necessary for the evening's activities.

**************************************Three hours later***********************************

" I Cannot believe we agreed to do this" Boromir groaned from inside his costume. He, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Lee were all dressed as Ringwraiths, Aragorn was the Witch-King, Stephanie and Jessica were Orcs, and Gandalf was Saurman. " I do not think this is a good idea-" Aragorn began, but was cut off by Lee " shut up Simba" she snapped, " don't be such a party pooper."

" And you" she turned to Legolas, who was crying over his now dyed hair. " Quit the waterworks Blondie." she growled " you'll ruin all the facepaint."

Lee smiled at the hobbits ( minus Frodo) and Gimli who seemed to be getting on well with their stilts. She turned to her fellow Canadians " ready?" she called, and when they nodded, she shouted " TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and they were instantly teleported to Rivendel.

When the gang arrived, Stephanie turned to Aragorn " Yo! Simba! Take us to where Elrond currently resides." she ordered. Aragorn frowned " why do you keep calling me 'Simba' ?" Jessica sighed " He's a character from our world, and you remind us of him" she narrowed her eyes " Happy?" He merely shook his head as he began to lead the gang in the general direction of Elrond's house.

The whole company groaned as Stephanie began repeatedly asking the question that every adult dreads. " Are we there yet?" Steph called from the back of the group. " Almost" Aragorn sighed " But you've been saying that for almost five minuets!" the pesky girl wailed.

Just as Jessica was about to strangle her sister, Aragorn halted in front of a beautifully carved, wooden door. The three Earthlings gazed in awe of the door " I want one" Jess whispered in amazement as Gandalf rolled his eyes.

" Just knock on it lass" Gimli muttered " some of us are getting very hot and uncomfortable in these _costumes._" The Dwarf said the word costumes as if it were a strange creature he had never heard of before.

The Trio of Terror glared at him before they all pounded on the door, as hard as they could, and ducked behind Boromir, Gandalf, and Aragorn. They heard a thump, a cry of pain, and very angry footsteps heading towards the door. The Fellowship shifted uncomfortably as they waited. "Should we run?" Merry asked, but Steph shook her head " No, we've come too far, we're gonna stick this out."

Elrond was having the _perfect_ evening, first he had taken a nice, long, warm, bath and straightened his hair with two long, thin, pieces of metal that he had heated up in the fire. Then, he had brought out his secret stash of candle wax and bandages, and begun to heat the wax over his fire.

He was already in front of his mirror, applying the hot wax to his eyebrows – elves must always look flawless, that was his motto- when a loud banging at the door made him jump, and in doing do, he fell into one of his buckets of heated wax, causing him to cry out in pain.

Elrond grabbed the second bucket of hot wax and stormed over to the door, to see who it was that _dared_ to ruin his loverly* evening...

What a surprise it was for 'Ole Eyebrows, when he saw the nine ringwraits, Saurman, and two Orcs at his door, all shouting " TRICK-OR-TREAT!" and holding pumpkin-shaped buckets out to him.

The Elf lord shouted in alarm, dumped the contents of his wax-bucket on the nearest Wraith- who happened to be Frodo- ran back inside, and locked his door, hoping they would go away in time.

The Original Fellowship stared in horror at their wax-covered ringbearer, before they turned to glare at the girls- who had collapsed on the ground, laughing- " This is all your fault!" Sam shouted at them, before running to Frodo's side and attempting to peel the now drying wax off of his skin and clothing.

The wimpy hobbit had decided to be over-dramatic, again, and he kept insisting that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and that he could barely breathe and so on, and so on...

The girls all facepalmed. " Great" Stephanie groaned " now he's not gonna shut up about this for a long time." Lee looked around at the others " so is it agreed?" she asked, Steph and Jessica nodded while Pippin asked " is what agreed?"

" We are never Trick-Or-Treating at Elrond's...Again"

_So, how was it? I'm actually really proud of this oneshot...Weird eh?_

_Today's my sister's Birthday, so I wrote this mainly for her, as she LOVES candy... and Halloween..._

_Anyways, if you review, Tell me what's your favourite candy? Or what is your favourite costume that you've seen/worn.._

_OR, if you're into Legend of Zelda ( like me), how excited are you for Skyward Sword? SQEEEEEEEEEEE! As you can tell, I'M PUMPED! _

_Reviews are like my Halloween candy guys! :)_

~ Foundations of Stone

P.S. Loverly is a reference to the play " My Fair Lady", if you didn't know...


End file.
